


for him.

by alovelyvixen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, bad at tagging ..., taeyongs outfit is basically the boss teaser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: a bunch of chaotic gays go out for a night on the town, and taeyong falls in love.song is a troye sivan title, OF COURSE
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 13





	for him.

**Author's Note:**

> (the post)
> 
> milgramexperiment:
> 
> tall people: if we are walking together please take into consideration my tiny legs. i cant keep up with you. please think of my tiny legs i dont want to be jogging to keep up with your leisurely stroll you TITANS
> 
> theoryofwar:
> 
> Just get a pair of roller skates and hang on to my sleeve, we don't have all day.

Taeyong wasn’t sure what drove him to tag along to a ‘gays’ night’ at a rollerskating rink with his friends, but here he was. There were many things wrong with this. He considered himself an average dancer, and could stand on two legs, but on wheels was a completely different story. Who knows when he had gone to a skating rink last - Or ever! The only wheels he utilized were that on a car.

The theme, Doyoung told him, was retro. “Isn’t that ironic, since we were shit on in that period of time?” He pointed out.

“I’m pretty sure they still had a good time back then,” Doyoung threw his jacket at him.

“Yeah, like the underground speakeasies,” Donghyuck piped up from where he was lying on the bed.

“No, dumbass, not speakeasies.” Jaehyun reached into Donghyuck’s pocket and pulled out lip gloss. “Too far back. Try the underground stonewall meetings.”

“You guys are being dumb, stop it,” Taeyong pouted. “My hair isn’t settling down! It’s all over the place… All I wanted was some shape, and now it’s messy.”

“That’s a style,” Jaehyun flopped his hair over to one side. “See. I’m pretty sure messy, poofy hair was in. It’s retro, it’s cool. Put the whole outfit together, and maybe you won’t be mad. Doyo can work with anything, even if it’s a mess.” He kissed his head.

He pulled on the jacket, only to realize it was a vest. Beforehand, he was already wearing a red shirt, and baggy...ish black pants. One of his eyebrows was slit from an impulse that he had the other day. The dilemma that was his hair was red, and he had gotten an undercut since guys really ate that up. Taeyong had tried to flat iron it and curl it at the ends, but his hair was too short, thus, everything was considered the end. It was fluffy, and messy, and definitely volumized. “You’d better be right.” He grumbled.

-

Gay’s night at the roller rink was turning about to be a blast. Since this particular rink was popular with children, and was the feature choice for all school field trips, they made drinks at the bar free - with limits, of course. He was pretty sufficient at skating, too. Though, he settled for skates, since blades required a lot more balance and control.

It was all ruined, however, when more gays started trickling in, and he scrambled off of the rink to hang next to Jaehyun. “Oh my god, look, look!”

“Who do you see?”

“Jae, you literally  _ can’t miss him _ ,” He tried ducking down, but he was sure he could see over everyone in the room.

“He’s fucking huge,” Jaehyun scanned him. “Hot as fuck. Stand up straight, before you look like prey.”

“Would that be so bad?” Taeyong unzipped his vest a little bit. The guy was wearing a loose sweater with webbing under the armpits resembling a wingsuit that would probably look ugly on anyone else, but looked perfect on him. He was, as Jaehyun said, hot as fuck. Tall, dark, and handsome, and very nice body to look at.

“Dumbass, you’ve caught the attention of one of his friends,” Jaehyun had been undoing his own skates. “Do you want a drink?”

“Yeah,” He pouted.

Donghyuck was having fun on the rink with one of their mutual friends, who had apparently come, too. Pretty sure that all the guys looking at him were not his friends, but good for him. Sure, there were a bunch of hot guys here, but he was 100% that none of them stood a chance next to this guy. While he was spacing out, the tall stranger glided into his line of vision onto the rink. Taeyong straightened up at turned around.

“No phone,” Jaehyun returned and took it before he could pick it up. “I’m not letting you download another one of those apps.”

“Okay,” He took in a deep breath and grabbed his drink from him. “Can you get me another one for after?”

“I’m also not letting you get shit - faced in a roller rink. Go get yourself another one if you’re that desperate.”

Jaehyun knew how he felt about getting drinks at a bar, so he sighed and settled for skating sober. He downed maybe half the drink and strapped on his skates before standing at the edge of the rink. Who knows if he was even good at this? Either he fell on his face and embarrassed himself, or struggled to hold himself up while trying to look cute. Taeyong fumed at his own inner turmoil and stepped onto the rink. The slide was a little manageable. He used one of the stoppers on his skates to push off and start following the flow of the people.

The guy disappeared a few moments after he entered the rink, and he took that as a blessing. He would have a better view from outside of the rink than inside, right? Taeyong tried his best to look pensive, but delicate at the same time while he cleared his mind. Skating was relaxing, so he could use that to his advantage.

“Hey.”

Taeyong was startled, and fell backwards. Luckily, there was someone to catch him by his waist. “Hello.” He said before looking at the person who had both spoken to and caught him, before reveling in the fact that it was the tall, handsome stranger.

“You look like a mess. Where’s your nametag?” He pushed him up so that they were skating again.

“Why would I have a nametag?” Taeyong looked at his jacket, and realized that he had a sticker that said, ‘ _ Hello! My name is Johnny _ ’, with his name in his handwriting. “Am I supposed to get one? I didn’t see any…”

“Keep going.” Johnny stood behind him and basically pushed him along. “You know this is a singles’ night, right? An organized event?”

“This is for dating?”

“Yes.” He chuckled. “So, who dragged you along without telling you the details?”

It seemed like he was nice, and he was cute, so he wasn’t wasting any time. He wasn’t the type to flirt and blush about it. Taeyong leaned back into him and helped glide along. “A bunch of my friends. They just told me it was gays’ night at the roller rink.”

“It is, and you can vouch for that. You look very retro but very hot at the same time. I especially like how you styled your hair with your outfit. Messy but organized, just like how it used to be.”

Taeyong smiled. At least someone - who mattered - thought his hair looked okay. “Sounds like this event.”

“Sounds like how I like my relationships.”

“Oh… That doesn’t sound fun.” He teased.

“Don't think of ‘messy’ in a bad way.” Johnny wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s torso and locked his fingers together. “Chaotic is a better word. Sort of all over the place, always having to do things off the cuff, but having a sort of spontaneous synergy that fully functioning couples wished that they could have. Don’t worry… You’ll see.”

`

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/froggiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x


End file.
